This invention relates to an adjustment unit for a rear view device for a vehicle, with a pivot, with a carrier mounted moveable, in particular tiltable, to the pivot, with at least one first bending actuator, which has its largest dimension in a first direction, which is adjustable bendable angular or crosswise to the first direction, which is fixed with a first end to a first fastening means and which is fixed with a second end to the carrier, and with at least one second bending actuator, which has its largest dimension in a second direction angular or crosswise to the first direction, which is bendable angular or crosswise to the second direction, which is fixed with a first end to the first fastening means or to a further fastening means and which is fixed with a second end to the carrier, wherein a bending of the first bending actuator and/or of the second bending actuator effects a movement of the carrier. The invention further relates to a rear view device with such an adjustment unit and to a vehicle with such an adjustment unit and/or such a rear view device.
Adjustment units for rear view devices for vehicles are known by the state in the art, i. e. in the technical field of rear view mirror of vehicles. The known adjustment units are based on mechanical actuators which are driven by an electromotor.
Another adjustment unit is known from US 2012/0208330 A1 with an adjustment unit having a plurality of meander-shaped bending actuators.